El hombre de hielo
by Mundo Crayzer
Summary: Gregory Lestrade, que siempre había sido un niño educado y respetuoso, procuraba obedecer todas las normas de su comunidad. Existían cuentos y leyendas que contaban detalladamente lo que le podía pasar si no las cumplías. Por eso, cuando ya se estaba a punto de mudar, ¿qué importancia tenía si rompía una nada más?
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que forman parte del Canon Holmesiano le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La versión moderna de dichos personajes le pertenece a la BBC, a Mark Gatiss y a Steven Moffat. Cualquier aspecto referente a _La Reina de las Nieves_ , le pertenece a Hans Christian Andersen. Esta historia fue es de mi completa autoría y no gano absolutamente nada por escribirla ni publicarla.

 **Advertencias:** Referencias a relaciones homosexuales (hombre x hombre). Si no te guste el género, no hagas comentarios negativos al respecto.

 **Notas:** Reto#3: PLOT TWIST. Me ha tocado "La Reina de las Nieves". No es necesario haber leído el cuento para entender esta historia, pues solo he tomado pequeños detalles del canon para crear este universo :3

Según el siguiente escrito, la entrada al Reino de las Nieves se encuentra ubicada en Cumbria, muy cerca de la cordillera de los Peninos. Sin embargo, esta cordillera está conformada por pequeñas colinas; por lo que, para fines de esta historia, vamos a suponer que son montañas cuyos picos siempre se mantienen blancos, llenos de nieve xD

Muchas gracias. Espero disfruten la lectura.

 **Beta:** Maye Malfter. Thank you dear, eres un sol :*

 **Palabras:** 8600, aprox.

oOo

 **Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" (Edición2016) del foro I am sherlocked.**

 **The Abominable Brides  
~Una para todas, y todas para una~**

oOo oOo

Cuando Greg era un niño, vivió en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Cumbria; un lugar frío y silencioso, pero lleno de gente amable y servicial. En las tardes, cuando volvía de la escuela, se sentaba frente a la chimenea de su abuela a escuchar sus famosos cuentos llenos de aventuras y vivencias que sucedían no mucho más allá de los límites de la ciudad.

Al ser un fanático de las historias, adoraba que el pueblo fuese tan rico en costumbres y creencias, que rápidamente aprendió a apreciar y respetar. Temiendo que alguno de esos relatos fuese realidad, Greg procuraba obedecer cada una de las normas impuestas en la comunidad. Al menos así fue hasta una fatídica noche, cuando tenía diez años de edad.

oOo

–Parece que esta noche va a nevar –comentó su abuela.

 _¡Tonterías!_ , pensó Greg, asomándose por la ventana. Enfurruñado como estaba, no quiso señalar en voz alta que lo único que veía era un cielo despejado y radiante luz solar.

–Gregory, querido niño, ven acá –pidió la anciana, sentándose–. Acércate a mí.

A regañadientes, Greg obedeció; pero no permitió que su malhumor afectase el trato hacia su abuela, por lo que le tomó las manos con cariño al llegar a su lado.

–¿Alguna vez te he contado de _la gente de las nieves_?

El niño negó con la cabeza, todavía aplicando la ley del hielo pero demasiado interesado en la nueva historia como para enfurruñarse aún más.

–Se dice que, desde hace muchos años, la Reina de la Nieves visita la ciudad. En las noches más frías de invierno, cuando las ventanas se cubren de hielo al punto de impedir toda visibilidad, pasea por las calles del pueblo y luego se va al lago a patinar.

Greg sonrió. Ese pequeño lago aledaño era uno de sus lugares favoritos para visitar. Sin falta, se congelaba cada invierno y, en navidad, lo adornaban con un hermoso árbol con luces en el centro, logrando que todos en el pueblo se sintiesen atraídos a patinar.

–Junto a sus más allegados súbditos y el resto de la familia real, consideran todo lo que pisan como de su propiedad. Aunque se supone que jamás tocan el suelo, por ser tierra de humanos; así que nunca entendí esa parte –comentó su abuela, casi riendo–. Hay gente que dice que estas tierras forman parte de su reino; justo en el límite, pero aún adentro. Algo de razón tendrán al pensar así, ¿no crees?

–Pues suena lógico –dijo Greg, olvidando completamente que se había prometido no hablar–. ¿Hasta dónde llega su reino, entonces?

–Bueno, todas las montañas le pertenecen. ¿Te has dado cuenta cómo sus picos siempre están llenos de nieve, sin importar si estamos en el verano más caliente? Eso es parte de su magia. En su reino siempre es invierno y la nieve nunca se va. Debe ser así porque son seres de hielo. Sino, se derretirían.

–Obviamente –afirmó el niño.

–A pesar de que la gente de las nieves no es realmente peligrosa, cuando están paseando por la ciudad no se les debe molestar. Si te los llegas a topar, ellos te llamarán. Caerás en su encanto y olvidarás que alguna vez tuviste una vida alejada de su mundo invernal. Te llevarán hacia su reino a través de los bosques (que son sus jardines) y una vez adentro no hay forma de escapar. No existe hombre, mujer o niño que pueda adentrarse en ellos sin perderse por el resto de la eternidad.

De pronto, Greg sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna. Había escuchado historias de personas _reales_ que intentaron subir a las montañas o explorar los bosques de la ciudad y que nunca los volvieron a encontrar. Hubo un tiempo, más de cincuenta años atrás, que los desaparecidos fueron tantos que quedó terminantemente prohibido volverlo a intentar. En la actualidad, la prohibición había sido erradicada, pero dentro del pueblo todos sabían que lo mejor era permanecer dentro de la seguridad de la ciudad.

Greg tragó saliva con dificultad. Ahora entendía por qué estaba prohibido salir en los fríos atardeceres de cualquier invierno.

oOo

Esa noche, envuelto de pies a cabeza en su edredón favorito, Greg se acurrucó en la esquina al lado del calentador de su cuarto. Hacía un frío tremendo y el niño recordaba con amargura las razones de su voto de silencio.

La tormenta había retrasado al camión de la mudanza pero todo parecía indicar que al día siguiente habría suficiente luz solar para que los Lestrade comenzasen su tan esperado viaje al aeropuerto de la ciudad. Sus padres estaban realmente emocionados por la oportunidad laboral que Londres les estaba brindado, pero lo cierto era que lo que menos quería hacer Greg era abandonar el lugar que lo vio crecer. Allí tenía amigos y le iba bien en la escuela; estaba en el equipo de rugby y, aunque tendría que ir a la ciudad para asistir a la universidad, aún estaría cerca del lago y el frío y todas aquellas personas y lugares que había aprendido a amar y respetar. Pero, por supuesto, ¿qué podía hacer un pequeño como él en contra de la decisión que fue tomada hacía más de un mes? Sus padres habían luchado como locos por ese puesto en quien sabe qué empresa de quién sabe qué, y no se iban a detener porque creían que su hijo de diez años no podía entender la magnitud de la situación.

Greg entendía bien, pero no por eso se sentía mejor al respecto. A veces parecía que los adultos no tomaban en consideración el sentir de los niños y eso lo enervaba. ¡Tenía diez años, ya no era un bebé! Bien podría quedarse a vivir con su abuela; él la cuidaría bien. Ya era todo un hombre, después de todo. Pero no. Sus padres se lo llevarían y no había nada que hacer al respecto.

Dentro de sí, sentía un gran deseo de rebelarse, o al menos de patalear y quejarse. Pero eso era de niños, él no podía comportarse así si todavía tenía la esperanza de convencer a sus padres de no ir.

Le hizo una mueca a la ventana, como si ella fuese la causante de todos sus problemas, y se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierta de hielo hasta el punto de no permitir la visibilidad. Su abuela había tenido razón con respecto a la nevada. A pesar del cielo despejado que hubo en la tarde, unos grandes nubarrones cubrieron el pueblo un par de horas antes del atardecer.

Greg se preguntó en qué más había acertado la anciana mujer.

Impulsado más por rebeldía y molestia, que por verdadera curiosidad; Greg calentó un par de monedas en las tuberías de cobre del calentador a su lado. Con cuidado, aplicó una sobre el hielo que cubría el cristal, creando una pequeña mirilla por donde asomó uno de sus curiosos ojos.

Afuera, todo era blanco y la nieve caía ligera y perezosa, como si estuviese ya cansada de tanto quehacer. Las calles estaban completamente desiertas, a excepción de un pequeño niño justo en medio de la calle en frente de su acera. No podía tener mucha más edad que él, o tal vez incluso un par de años menos. Estaba bien vestido, cubierto con un felpudo abrigo negro y un par de botas de piel. Su cabello engominado y bien peinado, le recordó a los riquillos aquellos que asistían a la prestigiosa academia privada de la ciudad. El chico parecía tener problemas para abrir su paraguas, pues era obvio que necesitaba cubrirse de la creciente nevada, y Greg se preguntó si sería un chico de la ciudad que había venido a visitar, y no sabía que debía resguardarse en noches tan frías como esa.

De pronto, justo cuando se estaba planteando salir a ofrecer su ayuda, el chico misterioso pareció darse cuenta de algo y giró su rostro justo en dirección de la mirilla de Greg. Sus ojos eran penetrantes y fríos como el hielo, y lo estaban mirando directamente a él. Sus facciones, tersas y delicadas (pero al mismo tiempo duras y rectas como una estatua), también parecían de hielo. De hecho, todo él parecía hecho de hielo. De un hielo cegador y centellante, pero aun así completamente vivo.

Sin siquiera parpadear, el chico dio un paso en dirección a la mirilla y Greg se cayó de un brinco de la silla en la que estaba encaramado, dándose de bruces contra el suelo y gateando lo más rápido y lejos posible de la ventana. Aterrado, se cubrió con su manta sin apartar la vista del agujero por el que estuvo fisgoneando. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y, mientras la mirilla se cubría de nuevo con escarcha y nieve, a Greg le consumía el incesante miedo de que por ahí se asomara uno de esos límpidos ojos de hielo; fríos y llamándolo a abandonar sus tierras.

Pero, en toda la noche, nadie se asomó. Y, a la mañana siguiente, el más interesado en irse era él.

–¿Por qué tan entusiasmado ahora, Greggy? –le preguntó su mamá, entre risas.

Después de semanas enteras de quejas y lloriqueos, llegado el día de la mudanza el primero en meter las maletas era el que menos habían pensado que sería. Greg, sin embargo, ignoró todas las preguntas que le hacían. Hasta que, por supuesto, su abuela lo llamó en privado.

–¿Qué has hecho, muchacho? –preguntó la mujer sin más, astuta como siempre.

Cuando pareció que Greg iba a romper en llanto, la anciana le tomó las mejillas con las manos, instándolo a calmarse.

– _Shh_ , ya niño, no llores. Todo estará bien –le aseguró su abuela–. No importa lo que haya pasado, estarás bien.

–No quiero que me lleven –confesó Greg, en medio de un sollozo reprimido.

Su abuela sonrió cálidamente, dándole un ligero beso en la frente.

–Estarás bien. Lo prometo. Es usa suerte que estés por irte, ¿no es cierto?

–¿Ayudará? –pregunto el niño, temeroso de saber la respuesta.

La anciana pareció pensárselo seriamente, pero no se encontraba cerca de una respuesta satisfactoria en ese momento.

–Esperemos que así sea, querido mío –le dijo su abuela, obsequiándole el más sentido de los abrazos.

oOo oOo

Gregory Lestrade podía decir que había tenido una buena vida en Londres. Se graduó en una gran escuela, asistió a la universidad, consiguió un cargo decente en el New Scotland Yard y, aunque no tenía hijos, era un hombre casado con estabilidad monetaria y laboral.

Al menos así fue hasta que su ex-mujer se llevó todo lo que poseía incluso antes de terminados los trámites del divorcio.

Todavía tenía la mitad del dinero que obtuvo de la venta de la casa que compartían, pero su ex-mujer había sido tan maliciosa que, en medio de uno de sus característicos ataques de furia, arruinó o quemó la mayor parte de sus bienes materiales. ¡Como si hubiese sido él y no ella quien se disponía a engañarlo con cuanto hombre se le atravesase en el camino!

De esa forma, viendo que su vida había dado un giro tan drástico que ni siquiera enterrándose en trabajo se podía obviar, Greg terminó de nuevo en el pequeño pueblo que lo vio crecer. Con tan solo una considerable cantidad de equipaje, se mudó a la vieja casa de su abuela que por suerte había permanecido como propiedad de los Lestrade desde que la anciana mujer falleció años atrás.

Dentro del pueblo ya no quedaba demasiada gente que pudiese reconocerlo, pero la bienvenida resultó amena y servicial; haciendo honor a sus memorias del lugar. Los primeros días, Gregory se dedicó a disfrutar de la paz y tranquilidad que se respiraba fuera de la ciudad, visitando los lugares en los que solía jugar y pasear, y resultándole todo bastante nostálgico y especial. No obstante, una de las cosas que le gustaba más era que estaba alejado de los martirios que su ex-mujer le pudiese causar. Literalmente se fue a vivir al otro extremo del inmenso país. Si eso no era escapar de los problemas de la manera más drástica posible, Greg no sabía cómo nombrarlo.

A la segunda semana, su trabajo como oficial policiaco inició sin contrariedades. Había llegado en pleno invierno y todos se preparaban para la navidad, adornando casas, plazas y farolas; esperando con ansiedad la puesta del árbol en el lago para ir a patinar y conduciendo precariamente como hacían en la ciudad. Los tiempos habían cambiado y, aunque no quería menospreciar el trabajo de los oficiales de su época, sentía que los muchachos ya no respetaban las costumbres y normas de la sociedad; haciendo más difícil su labor y, obviamente, arriesgando su integridad.

No podría compararlo nunca a su empleo en New Scotland Yard, pero como se sentía deprimido y desganado desde hacía demasiado tiempo para contar, lo que le provocaba era cambiar su cargo por el de un guardia de seguridad y pasarse la noche en vela, observando sentado un sinfín de monitores para custodiar el museo de la ciudad o algo similar.

En medio de uno de esos pensamientos se hallaba cuando una voz de hombre a su lado le sobresaltó. ¿Tan distraído estaba que ni siquiera había escuchado sus pasos acercarse?

–Oh, disculpe usted, oficial –dijo el hombre–. No fue mi intención asustarlo.

–No se preocupe, no hizo tal cosa –desestimó Greg con un ademán de mano, un tanto avergonzado.

Era una noche fría con amenaza de tormenta y las calles en las que Greg realizaba sus rondas estaban solas y oscuras, cubiertas de nieve. Arrebujándose en su abrigo y sintiendo un repentino escalofrío, Greg detalló al desconocido con más seriedad.

Era un hombre alto, de porte elegante y distinguido. Usaba un traje de tres piezas beige que parecía hecho a la medida, sin ningún abrigo que lo protegiera del frío pero con un paraguas colgando de su muñeca; el cual de seguro le protegería de la nieve que se avecinaba del cielo. Su rostro tenía una expresión pretenciosa pero un tanto encantadora; como quien sabe que puede salirse con la suya utilizando tan sólo un par de palabras acertadas y un movimiento de cejas. Sus ojos eran azules, fríos y calculadores, y su cabello (ligeramente pelirrojo) estaba bien peinado y un tanto engominado. Sin saber por qué, y sintiendo un retorcijón en el estómago, Gregory se preguntó si se trataba de un hombre de la ciudad que había venido a visitar y no sabía que debía resguardarse en noches tan frías como esa.

–Disculpe que le moleste en su labor –comenzó el hombre, sereno y serio–, pero me temo que necesito de su ayuda.

–Claro, no se preocupe. Estamos para servirle. Usted sólo dígame para qué soy bueno.

–Se supone que debo ser recogido en esta dirección –continuó el hombre, sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pequeño trozo de papel doblado–. Sin embargo, me parece que me he perdido.

–A ver, permítame la dirección –dijo, alargando su mano para tomar lo que el otro hombre le ofrecía.

Sin querer, Greg rozó las yemas de sus dedos sobre la mano que sostenía el papel, e inmediatamente sintió el más horrible de los escalofríos recorrerle hasta el más profundo de sus huesos. La súbita contorsión que sufrió su cuerpo no fue pasada desapercibida por su acompañante.

–¿Tiene usted frío, oficial?

–Es una noche fría –contestó Greg, tajante, estando plenamente consciente del ligero castañeo de sus dientes.

No era su intención sonar maleducado, pero había algo en su estómago que le decía que todo aquello era extraño y que debía salir corriendo de allí lo más rápido posible. Como policía, no era la primera vez que sentía ese malestar, pero no encontraba nada en esa noche ni en ese lugar que representase un peligro inminente, mucho menos en un pequeño pueblo al final del mundo, por lo que optó por ignorar ese ridículo sentir.

–Este local queda un par de cuadras más allá –indicó Greg, tratando de disimular el temblor de su mano al apuntar–. Debe tener cuidado por ahí. Las calles no son peligrosas pero se avecina una tormenta y no es bueno quedarse atrapado afuera con un clima como ese.

–Lo mismo para usted, oficial –dijo el hombre, tomando de vuelta el papel de las manos de Greg; procurando esta vez evitar cualquier clase de contacto–. Ya sé que es parte de su deber como funcionario, pero debe también de cuidarse. Busque asilo pronto –comentó por último–; no querrá pescar un resfriado.

Greg sonrió ante la ceja alzada del citadino. ¿Era esa una especie de broma para romper el hielo?

–Lo tendré en cuenta –aseguró Greg, apretujándose más dentro de su abrigo.

El otro hombre, con un movimiento seguro pero delicado, llevó ambas manos directo al rostro de Greg, posándolas sobre sus mejillas y acercando su rostro hacia él. El corazón de Gregory dio un doloroso salto, sintiendo un espantoso frío que amenazó con asesinarlo en ese mero instante, pero desapareciendo tan pronto que lo dejó aturdido y entumecido, con el estómago revuelto y las entrañas agarrotadas.

Sin titubear ni un segundo, y aprovechando que Greg tenía las manos bien enfundadas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, el misterioso hombre le plantó un suave y casto beso en los labios, para luego apartarse como si nada, dejando a Gregory congelándose por dentro pero olvidando todo el frío, como si nada más existiera en el mundo que los suaves y helados labios del desconocido.

–Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Inspector Lestrade –dijo el hombre, pero Greg no estaba escuchando del todo–. Le haré llegar mi prueba de agradecimiento muy pronto.

Y sin más, se fue.

Greg no supo cuánto tiempo pasó parado en medio de la calle, mirando sin ver hacia el punto en el que el hombre había desaparecido; pero cuando reaccionó, la nieve le había alcanzado los tobillos y las manos le dolían por el frío.

Greg se dijo a sí mismo que lo que sentía en su estómago no era miedo, ni mucho menos emoción; pero tampoco se iría de lleno a pretender que sabía qué era lo que estaba sintiendo.

oOo

La siguiente semana pasó sin demasiados inconvenientes. Claro, si ignorabas el hecho de que Greg no podía tener una ronda nocturna sin que sus pasos le llevasen inconscientemente en dirección al puente que daba hacia los bosques aledaños al lago.

Desde que había tenido aquel encuentro con el misterioso hombre en medio del pueblo, se encontraba distraído y más desganado que nunca; como si lo único que deseara ahora fuera explorar las montañas más allá del pueblo, los bosques circundantes o al menos patinar en el lago hasta que no sintiese los dedos.

Sabía que eran pensamientos extraños, como si no le pertenecieran del todo; pero por mucho que lo intentara, no podía ignorarlos completamente. Estaban allí, persistentes, hablándole al oído mientras rellenaba un aburrido informe, o patrullaba los senderos más alejados del pueblo. Estaban allí cuando intentaba desempacar las escasas cajas de su mudanza, como incitándole a no hacerlo. Como si no fuese a durar mucho tiempo más dentro de la vieja pero bien cuidada casa de su abuela.

Una noche, en medio de otra de sus rondas nocturnas, Gregory se encontró a sí mismo observando los bosques un par de metros antes del puente. No recordaba haber llegado allí pero tampoco le apetecía moverse a ningún otro sitio, así que permaneció quieto y callado, observando la luna llena iluminar todo el paisaje de enfrente y escuchando el rugir del viento arremeter contra los arboles que rodeaban el sendero.

Sin darse cuenta, silencioso como ninguna otra máquina que conociera, un vehículo negro se detuvo a su lado y Greg se giró para observarlo. El vidrio de la puerta trasera bajó lenta y tortuosamente, revelando el imperturbable rostro del misterioso desconocido.

–Detective, ¿qué hace por acá a estas horas? –indagó.

Greg se preguntó cómo era que ese hombre conocía su antiguo rango en Londres. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con nadie más aparte de su oficial en jefe acerca de su antiguo rango y decisión tan brusca de traslado.

–Pobre hombre, ha de tener un frío atroz –comentó.

La noche era una de las noches más frías del año. Sus botas estaban empapadas hasta los tobillos producto de quedarse parado demasiado tiempo en la nieve; la cual también había hecho una pequeña capa en sus hombros y cabello al ser movida por el viento. Sus manos estaban enguantadas pero ya casi ni las sentía y al respirar su nariz ardía. Estaba seguro que el borrón que invadía su vista cada pocos segundos se debía simplemente el vaho de su aliento atravesándose en su camino.

–Venga, entre al auto –ofreció–. Lo llevaré hasta su hogar.

Greg dudó por un momento, su estómago retorciéndose en forma de aviso, intentando hacerle entrar en razón; pero cuando la puerta del vehículo se abrió y la tenue luz del interior inundó su limitada visión, Greg entró al asiento trasero sin pensárselo dos veces, hipnotizado por la promesa de un lugar tibio en el que reposar.

No obstante, Greg podía apostar que dentro del auto hacía mucho más frío de lo que hacía afuera, si es que eso era de alguna forma posible.

–Tenga –dijo el hombre, pasándole una pieza de ropa por sobre los hombros–. Cúbrase con mi abrigo.

Pero el abrigo parecía más bien estar hecho de nieve, calándole hasta más allá de los huesos y haciéndole temblar descontroladamente.

–¿Aún tiene frío? –preguntó, genuinamente extrañado.

Gregory, quién no se sentía con la capacidad de hablar coherentemente en su presencia, pareció perder esa habilidad por completo, debido a la forma en que castañeaban sus dientes. El hombre misterioso le tomó de nuevo el rostro con sus largos y gélidos dedos, acercándolo a sí mismo como aquella primera vez en el centro del pueblo.

Quedándose sin aire con el mero toque de esas manos, Greg soltó un pequeño jadeo que le permitió a su acompañante intensificar el beso, durando mucho más que el primero y casi acabando con su vida en el proceso.

Lo que Greg sintió sería difícil de explicar para cualquiera. Su corazón pareció detenerse por un instante, como si se hubiese convertido en hielo, dejándolo sin aire y pensando que así debía de sentirse la muerte. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, parecía ser todo lo que había buscado en vida; como si ese suave y frío beso era la razón de todo su ser. Como si el estar en los brazos de ese hombre era todo lo que alguna vez pudo desear tener.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, ya Greg no sentía el más mínimo atisbo de frío en el cuerpo.

–Sus cosas ya están siendo transportadas a sus aposentos –indicó el hombre, devolviendo su atención al teléfono móvil que tenía ahora entre sus manos–. Espero que mi reino resulte de su agrado.

Greg apostaba que así sería. No podía pensar en nada más extraordinario que lo que sea que aquel hombre había propuesto. Sonriendo, embelesado, pensó en buscar un tema para romper el hielo y luego se rió de sí mismo por tan desafortunada selección de palabras. Recordó un viejo invierno cuando era pequeño y vio desde su ventana a un niño que parecía hecho de hielo. Observando al hombre que tenía al lado en ese momento, ya no entendía cómo llegó a pensar aquello. Él era perfecto, le resultaba imposible imaginar un rostro más inteligente y atractivo que el suyo. No habría nadie capaz de igualarlo en ningún aspecto.

Greg miró por la ventana del automóvil, aun sonriendo. Hacía tiempo que habían dejado atrás el bosque y el lago, contemplando ahora sólo blanca y llana nieve.

Suspiró. No había motivo alguno para tener miedo.

oOo

Greg no recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba viviendo en el Palacio Real pero ya parecía el dueño. El Rey le había dado total libertad en los confines del castillo y Greg no había perdido el tiempo en ir a explorarlo. La edificación era tan grande que incluso después de tantos días viviendo allí todavía no había podido recorrerla completamente.

Aunque la arquitectura era una de las más antiguas y hermosas que Greg había visto jamás, todas las habitaciones que visitó resultaron estar completamente modernizadas. Con energía eléctrica y mueblería fina, pero nada extremadamente ostentoso como lo que caracterizaba a la realeza en los siglos de su apogeo. Le recordaba gratamente al Palacio de Buckingham; majestuosamente espacioso, pero con sólo los artilugios necesarios para la adecuada utilización de cada habitación. Después de todo, no había razón alguna para poseer una exagerada cantidad de muebles, sillas o sillones en salones que poco se iban a utilizar; considerando que desde que llegó allí no se hubo topado con nadie más que con el propio Rey.

A veces, los días podían sentirse algo solitarios, pero cuando eso ocurría se refugiaba en uno de sus lugares favoritos del castillo; sus bibliotecas. Conocía tres de ellas y cada una era más grande que la otra. Sus paredes constaban de tres niveles de anaqueles repletos de libros ordenados minuciosamente por nombre, categoría, tamaño y dimensión; coronadas con diversas cúpulas de cristal en el techo, iluminando la mayor parte del día y anunciando silenciosamente cuando la noche había caído. Existían estantes que sólo podían alcanzarse con escaleras rodadizas y Greg mentiría si dijera que más de una vez no se había montado en una con la mera y vana intensión de rodarla de un extremo al otro para intentar descubrir qué tanta velocidad podía alcanzar.

Siendo un fanático de las historias, adoraba pasar de un libro a otro en las secciones de literatura, fantasía e historia. Un par de veces por semana encontraba alguno que le atrajese lo suficiente para distraer los solitarios días en los que el Rey se encontraba fuera del castillo.

Y, hablando del Rey, otro de sus lugares favoritos era su oficina. Resultaba mucho más simple, pequeña y cómoda de lo que Greg alguna vez pensó que podía ser. Contaba solamente con lo esencial; un delicado escritorio de madera, un mini bar en una esquina, unos archiveros en las otras y un agradable sillón de donde podía observar al Rey trabajar.

Detrás de dicho asiento, se encontraba colgado un enorme cuadro que plasmaba la imagen de la familia real. Greg adoraba ese retrato. En él, una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco le miraba directamente con un par de ojos dulces que hacían contraste con lo altiva que su atuendo y postura le hacían parecer. Con elegancia, en su cabeza portaba una puntiaguda corona de cristal que brillaba repleta de diamantes y lágrimas de hielo azules. A su lado, un hombre de ojos cansados pero alegres también lo miraba, apoyando una mano en el respaldo del asiento de su reina. Su cabello también era blanco, pero todavía se podía notar un pequeño rastro del color que ostentaba antes de subir al trono. La corona de cristal que cruzaba su frente era visiblemente más pequeña que la de su esposa, haciendo entender que la autoridad regente no era precisamente el rey. _Casi como en Inglaterra_ , pensó Greg sonriendo, aunque no fuese del todo cierto.

Apoyando sus manos en el regazo de su madre, un pequeño niño de alborotados y oscuros rulos miraba hacia el frente con cierto aire de aburrimiento que suponía todo niño ha de tener a esa edad, cuando le piden que se queden quietos por más de cinco minutos. Su corona era diminuta en comparación a la de sus padres, y casi no se podía ver oculta por tanta cantidad de rulo descontrolado. Sus ojos, aunque todavía jóvenes e inocentes, resultaban mucho más apáticos y distantes que los de cualquiera que Greg hubiese conocido antes.

Aunque, la parte más importante de todas no era esa. Justo en frente de su padre y con la otra mano del rey en su hombro, el mayor de los dos príncipes se erguía regio como ninguno otro en el retrato. Altivo, serio y un tanto desinteresado; con un toque de antipatía que sólo podía ser catalogada como _infantil_. Una pequeña y puntiaguda corona se disimulaba detrás de su engominado y rojizo cabello, denotando su rango de heredero y ayudando a su porte de niño rico y estirado. Greg pensó en cambio que lucía realmente adorable.

Allí estaba, tal como lo recordaba, el niño con rostro de hielo que conoció quien sabía cuántos años atrás. Sus ojos fríos e insensibles no resemblaban casi nada de esa infancia que debería estar viviendo al momento de pintado el cuadro. Como si lo hubiesen presionado a crecer antes de tiempo o el mismo hubiese hecho lo posible por lograrlo; tal vez sintiendo la pesada carga de un futuro reino en sus hombros o como si lo desease antes de tiempo.

Greg miró al hombre en que se había convertido ese niño. Sumergido entre un montón de papeles que firmar y asuntos que atender, increíblemente sólo parecía una versión gigante de aquel pequeño. Sus ojos continuaban fríos y desinteresados; y aunque todo su cuerpo había crecido hasta el hombre que ahora era, Greg no podía evitar sentir que estaba igual de repleto de esa inocencia reprimida que el chico del retrato tenía.

–¿Cómo eran tus padres cuando tú eras pequeño? –preguntó Greg, intentando por enésima vez romper el hielo. El otro ni siquiera lo dignificó con despegar la mirada del documento que estaba leyendo.

–Gregory, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado? –contestó el Rey, tajante.

Greg puso los ojos en blanco antes de recostarse de nuevo en el sillón que él mismo había colocado justo al frente del escritorio del Rey.

–¿Para qué me has traído al castillo si ni siquiera quieres platicar conmigo, entonces? –se quejó, fingiendo enfurruñarse.

El Rey pareció pensárselo por un momento.

–Considérate un _capricho infantil_ –contestó, con una de esas sonrisillas de duende que Greg había comenzado a conocer bien–. Hay personas que me han dicho que puedo llegar a ser un poco… _intransigente_.

Greg sonrió. Sabía que debía sentirse ofendido por ser llamado así pero, ¿cómo podía hacerlo cuando él mismo era una de esas personas que le había llamado así? Aunque, claro, el término que utilizó se asemejaba más a la palabra _terco_ , pero esos eran detalles sin importancia. El hecho era que pocos seres en el mundo podían alardear de tomarse tantas libertades como las que él tenía con el Rey y Greg no podía evitar sentirse halagado de que siquiera estuviera permitiéndole estar a su lado a pesar de ello.

Ocultando su sonrisa detrás del libro que estaba leyendo, Greg se acurrucó aún más en el sillón y se dignó a disfrutar del agradable silencio que reinó entre ellos.

oOo

 _Mycroft_ , como había aprendido que se llamaba el Rey después de la primera visita del príncipe Sherlock al palacio, resultaba ser quinientas veces más tosco y seco en presencia de su hermano. Cosa comprensible, a decir verdad, porque ambos se llevaban como perros y gatos. Sus personalidades eran demasiado diferentes como para llegar a un pacífico acuerdo en cualquier asunto que estuviesen atendiendo.

–¡No lo encuentro! –exclamó el príncipe, entrando como una tormenta a la oficina del Rey y sobresaltando a Gregory.

–¿El qué, tus modales? –contestó Mycroft, antipático como siempre–. Lamento informarte hermanito, pero nunca los tuviste realmente.

–¡El libro, Mycroft! ¡El libro! –aclaró malhumorado, ignorando el comentario de su hermano.

–¿Cuál libro, Sherlock? –preguntó Mycroft, alcanzando el límite de su paciencia y colocando cuidadosamente su pluma sobre la superficie del escritorio. No iba a terminar ninguna clase de trabajo mientras su revoltoso hermanito estuviese molestando por allí.

–¿Ya buscaste en los libreros de la estancia que queda por las escaleras principales? –preguntó Greg, dirigiéndose al príncipe. Sin embargo, acostumbrado ya a ser ignorado por los hermanos, ni siquiera se dignó a apartar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

–Llevo horas buscándolo en tus inútiles bibliotecas. Dijiste que estaban bien organizadas pero en realidad no tienen ningún sentido.

Mycroft suspiró, cansado.

–¿Por qué no eres un encanto y me dejas trabajar en paz?

–¿Por qué no eres útil una vez en la vida y me ayudas a encontrar lo que vine a buscar? –refutó Sherlock, mordaz.

–Yo puedo saber –comentó Greg.

–¿Cómo rayos quieres que sepa lo que es? –escupió Mycroft–. Por mucho que me gustaría admitir lo contrario, lo cierto es que no he desarrollado el poder de la _adivinación_. Si fueses tan amable de decirme _específicamente_ qué libro es el que estás buscando, tal vez exista la remota posibilidad de que consiga hacer algo para que me dejes en paz. No soy ningún brujo.

–¡Estudiaste magia!

–¡Como por dos meses! ¡Y fue solo para complacer a Mami!

–Pues compláceme a mí ahora y utiliza tu gordo cerebro para algo productivo en la vida. Es el libro de hechizos de Fredegund. El que tiene las pociones de Barthe.

–Sherlock, Fredegund escribió más de setecientos libros de magia –respondió Mycroft–. Yo tengo posesión de todos ellos. ¿Cómo esperas que sepa cuál es el que estás buscando si sigues dándome indicaciones tan vagas como esas?

–En serio, Sherlock, yo puedo saber –continuó Greg, imperturbable–. Deberías buscar donde digo.

Sherlock gruñó.

–Mycroft, tu nueva mascota Graham no para de hablarme.

–¡Hey! –se quejó Greg, ofendido.

–No es una _nueva mascota_ –aclaró Mycroft–, es una _vieja mascota_. Y espero que no hayas dejado ningún desorden en las bibliotecas, Sherlock; te lo advierto.

–Aún estoy aquí, ¿saben? Puedo escucharlos claramente.

–De todas maneras, ahora no puedo ayudarte. Por favor déjame trabajar en paz.

–Yo sí puedo –dijo de nuevo Greg, esta vez irritado–. Pero como a nadie le importa, yo seguiré aquí con mi cuento.

–Este libro es importante. ¡En verdad lo necesito!

Mycroft entornó los ojos hacia su hermanito, caviloso.

–¿Por qué estás tan interesado en la magia, tan de repente? –preguntó.

–Está intentando impresionar a alguien –comentó Greg, resignado a que sería ignorado nuevamente.

El silencio que reinó en la oficina después de eso logro que Greg levantara la mirada hacia los dos hermanos. Sherlock lo miraba con horror, mientras que Mycroft parecía estupefacto.

–Oh. Ahora si me escuchan.

–Siempre te hemos escuchado, Gregory –aclaró Mycroft–. Simplemente optamos por no hacerte caso.

–Es bueno saberlo –contestó tajante, completamente ofendido.

–Esta es una pérdida de tiempo. Voy a revisar en el librero que dice Gerson.

–¡Es Greg! –exclamó cuando el príncipe le pasó por el lado.

Sin embargo, Sherlock no tuvo demasiadas oportunidades de huir. Su hermano lo detuvo justo al otro lado de la puerta de su oficina, sosteniéndole del brazo.

–Sherlock, si lo que dice Gregory es cierto…

–¡No lo es! –interrumpió el otro, recuperando su brazo bruscamente–. Pero incluso si así lo fuera, no es asunto tuyo, Mycroft.

El Rey suspiró, sintiéndose extremadamente cansado.

–No debes involucrarte de esa forma con alguien más. Esos sentimientos son peligrosos. Si tu corazón se descongela-

–¡No lo hará! –volvió a interrumpir Sherlock–. Tú no sabes nada. No tienes derecho a sermonearme.

–No seas infantil. Sólo me preocupo por ti.

–¿Cómo podrías? –escupió el príncipe, amenazante–. Tu corazón está tan congelado que ni siquiera te importó cuando murió Mami. Tú eres el verdadero _hombre de hielo_ del reino, Mycroft.

El Rey se irguió hasta su máxima altura, haciendo conjunto con la mirada amenazadora de su hermano. La barbilla en alto, y mirándole hacia abajo; como aquella vez cuando pretendió que ver el corazón de su pequeño hermano romperse en mil pedazos no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

–Recuerda lo que le sucedió a Redbeard, Sherlock –comentó con malicia, disfrutando del toque de dolor que apareció en los ojos de su hermano. Tal vez de esa forma le haría caso–. Preocuparse de esa manera es solo una desventaja.

Sherlock gruñó, odiando que repentinamente sus recuerdos decidieran abrumarlo.

–Mejor concéntrate en tus propias mascotas, _hermano._

Y sin más, se fue, sintiendo aquel odioso pinchazo en el pecho que no auguraba nada bueno.

oOo

La primera vez que Greg llegó al palacio, hacía un frío tremendo. Le calaba hasta los huesos y le entumecía todos los dedos. La mayoría de sus excursiones por el castillo fueron incentivadas más para calentar el cuerpo que para disfrutar de las bellezas del reino. Sin embargo, Greg no parecía importarle demasiado. Mientras no estuviese mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, siempre podía encontrar algo con lo que distraer la mente de dicho malestar.

Sin embargo, poco a poco y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Greg comenzó a notar como ciertos lugares que frecuentaban habían comenzado a tener un aire más cálido.

El primero había sido su habitación. Las sábanas de seda ya no parecían un témpano de hielo y los colchones se sentían mucho más cómodos y suaves que las primeras noches que pasó en ellos. La luz que entraba por los enormes ventanales podía incluso calentarlo un poco si se acercaba lo suficiente y no tocaba el grueso cristal. Los días en los que no había tormenta habían aumentado considerablemente y la noche no parecía intentar congelar todos sus huesos.

El tercer sillón a la derecha, en su biblioteca favorita, había sufrido los mismos efectos. Se sentía como el lugar más cálido en todo el recinto, aunque estuviese en el medio de la desolada estancia con corrientes de aire que pasaban justo a través de ella. ¿Tal vez era porque pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo allí? ¿Tal vez el sillón había atrapado algo de su calor corporal, regresándolo a su dueño cada que se sentaba allí? No parecía muy lógico, a decir verdad, pero después de todo lo que había vivido estando en el Palacio Real, ya nada le parecía muy lejos de la realidad.

Pero el lugar que más le extrañó que ocurriera eso fue en la oficina del rey; pues, al principio, lo consideraba el punto más frío de todo el reino. Claro, cualquier punto en el que estuviese el Rey era ya bastante frío, pero considerando que en su oficina pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, no era de extrañar que se mantuviera como un congelador a todo momento.

Su sofá al frente del escritorio del rey, aunque todavía frío y un tanto incómodo cada vez que se iba a sentar en él, ya no parecía una piedra de hielo dedicada a congelarle el trasero. Ahora podía mantenerse muchas más horas recostado en él, leyendo un libro o conversando con el Rey.

Porque ese había sido otro cambio también. El Rey y él ahora pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos, convirtiendo las charlas casuales y pequeños paseos por el reino, en una encantadora costumbre del día a día.

El Rey mismo parecía diferente al hombre aquel que conoció quién sabía cuánto tiempo atrás, mucho más alegre y servicial; interesante y elegante como ningún otro que Greg conoció jamás. Eso sin contar el hecho de que era un Rey, claro está.

–¿Tienes frío? –preguntó Mycroft, en uno de sus paseos–. Estás temblando.

–Oh, no, estoy bien. No es nada –desestimó Greg, intentando controlar sus temblorosas manos. Mycroft le miró consternado; una ceja en alto–. Es algo que ha venido pasando desde hace un tiempo. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Pero Mycroft sí se preocupaba, y mucho.

–Tal vez deberíamos dejar de pasar tanto tiempo juntos.

–¡No! –exclamó Greg, más algo de lo intencionado–. Es decir, me gusta estar contigo. De otra forma el castillo se vuelve solitario. Yo disfruto de la soledad como cualquier otro, pero… No sé –continuó, abochornado–. Me gusta estar contigo.

Mycroft sonrió, sintiendo el frío drenarse de sus mejillas. Gregory también parecía un poco más colorado de lo normal.

 _A mí también me gusta estar contigo_ , quiso decir el Rey, pero la preocupación de que admitir aquello intensificaría su tiempo juntos, lo detuvo en seco. Para un humano, tanto frío no podía llegar a ser ni siquiera remotamente bueno.

oOo

Greg enfermó, como Mycroft temía que sucedería. El hombre seguía insistiendo en que nada le ocurría pero su desmejora era obvia hasta para un ciego. Los temblores habían incrementado considerablemente y la capa de ropa que utilizaba ya no parecía ser suficiente. Casi no comía y apenas si tenía fuerzas para un corto paseo por el castillo cada tantos días. Se la pasaba acurrucado, durmiendo, en los puntos que el mismo Mycroft había notado que no eran tan fríos como se suponía debían serlos. El Rey estaba seguro de que se debía al hombre pero nunca quiso pensar demasiado en ello. No cuando el también sentía el frío abandonar lentamente su cuerpo, descongelando todo lo que pudiese ser de hielo en su cuerpo y dejándolo angustiado y sintiéndose enfermo, pero deseando estar en la presencia del otro por todo el tiempo que le fuese posible hacerlo.

–No sonrías. Es desagradable –dijo Sherlock, observando con fastidio a su hermano.

–No estoy sonriendo –aseguró Mycroft; una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Gregory se había quedado dormido en el sofá de su oficina. El libro entre sus dedos reposando suavemente en su pecho. No era la primera vez que Mycroft ignoraba el trabajo para ver a Greg dormir así.

–Está muriendo –anunció Sherlock, como si acabase de darse cuenta de ese detalle.

–No lo está –dijo Mycroft, finalmente logrando eliminar esa pequeña sonrisa que había tenido plasmada en su cara por un largo tiempo.

–Está pálido, se ve más viejo. ¡Sólo míralo! ¿No tendrá hipotermia?

Mycroft gruño, irritado.

–No, Sherlock, no la tiene. Y no está muriendo –aseguró Mycroft. Tal vez, si continuaba diciéndolo, se volvería realidad.

–Deberías besarlo. Quítale el frío.

–No puedo. Si lo hago de nuevo, morirá.

–Tal vez debería intentarlo yo.

–No te atrevas –amenazó Mycroft.

–Su corazón se está congelando, sabes que es así. Deberías hacer algo al respecto.

Mycroft gruñó de nuevo, molesto.

–¿Por qué te interesa de pronto lo que le pase a Gregory? –escupió, aunque sentía bastante curiosidad–. Pensé que no te agradaba mi _mascota_ , como tú tan alegremente le dices.

Sherlock se ahorró el comentario de que había sido el propio Mycroft quien lo consideraba así, al principio. Muchas cosas habían cambiado. El palacio parecía más cálido y a Sherlock ya no le importaba tanto venir a visitar. A veces ni siquiera veía la regordeta cara de su hermano, sino que se quedaba hablando con Greg. Le gustaba molestarlo y llamarle por diversos nombres, menos el suyo. El hombre rodaba los ojos y le corregía, pero no se molestaba ni le ofendía, sólo seguía sonriendo y hablando como si su compañía fuese algo realmente precioso. Ninguna otra persona (a excepción de John, su único amigo), le había tenido tanta paciencia o tratado con tanto cariño como él.

El corazón de Sherlock tenía años semi-descongelado; no podía fingir que no sentía nada por aquel ridículo hombre que vivía con su hermano. Tal vez porque veía en él al hermano que le habría gustado tener en Mycroft, o porque John había hecho estragos en la forma en que veía al mundo (o ambas), pero lo cierto era que lo que menos Sherlock quería era que desapareciera.

Con pesada y dolorosa nostalgia, el príncipe recordó aquella mascota que por primera vez comenzó a derretir su corazón, cuando solo era un pequeño niño que lo único que quería era un compañero para jugar.

–Su nombre era Victor, no Redbeard –comentó Sherlock, sin motivo aparente.

Mycroft lo miró sorprendido, no entiendo a qué venía aquello. Su hermano ni siquiera le devolvía la mirada, concentrado única y exclusivamente en el rostro dormido de Greg.

–Yo habría muerto por él, si él me hubiese dejado –continuó Sherlock; serio como nunca en su vida lo había estado.

Mycroft abrió la boca para comentar, pero estaba demasiado impactado con las palabras de su hermano como para siquiera pensar en algo con lo que poder contestar. Sherlock finalmente lo miró, después de un rato de silencio.

–¿Harías tú lo mismo por Greg?

Mycroft giró la vista hacia su compañero dormido, angustiado; su corazón queriendo latir por primera vez en años.

oOo

Gregory temblaba descontroladamente y parecía tener malos sueños. Mycroft tenía una cobija entre sus manos pero tenía miedo de colocarla sobre él, preocupado de que fuese contraproducente. La _exasperante_ charla con su hermano le había dejado hecho un manojo de nervios. No sabía qué hacer respecto a Gregory pero era un hecho que ya no podría ignorar por mucho tiempo su condición.

Arrodillándose al lado del sofá, se decidió por arroparlo, observando su rostro contraerse dolorosamente al contacto de la fibra con su piel. Mycroft se entristeció, tratando de memorizar sus facciones por si esa sería la última vez que lo viera. Sus dientes habían comenzado a castañear ruidosamente, pero su cuerpo no parecía tener intensiones de despertarse pronto y Mycroft ya no sabía si sería una buena idea hacerlo.

–Por favor –susurró el Rey, en un lamento–, no me dejes –suplicó, acercando su rostro al de Greg, plantando el más delicado y casi inexistente beso en su frente.

Inmediatamente después de que se apartó, Greg suspiró hondamente; sus temblores disminuyendo hasta desaparecer y su rostro relajándose considerablemente. Aun así, Mycroft no pudo sonreír sinceramente. No cuando no sabía si su magia serviría ciertamente, ni cuando una pequeña nube de vaho salió de entre los labios de su amado, indicando lo congelado que debía estar por dentro.

Al día siguiente, Greg mejoró considerablemente. Su ánimo había vuelto y tenía la fuerza suficiente para insistirle a Mycroft que su paseo matutino se convirtiera en uno vespertino, pidiéndole que obviase cualquier trabajo que pudiese tener en el momento. Él era el Rey, después de todo; las personas podían esperar por ellos. Su sonrisa era radiante y los temblores desaparecieron, pero Mycroft no lograba sentirse completamente a gusto con todo eso.

Por mucho que la energía de su amado volvió, parecía como si la magia estuviese forzando su cuerpo decadente a cumplir aquel deseo que el Rey pidió. Sus ojeras cada día estaban más pronunciadas y los vahos de su respiración se hacían cada vez más notorios, recordándole a Mycroft que pronto no habría mucho más que congelados huesos del humano que testarudamente había insistido en quedarse, desde pequeño.

–Mira lo que hago –dijo Greg. Mycroft ya no podía verle directamente a su demacrada y ojerosa cara.

Gregory tomó una bocanada grande de aire y luego lo soltó lentamente; sólo denso vaho saliendo de sus labios.

–No hagas eso –pidió Mycroft.

–¿Por qué no? Es solo el frío. Mira –indicó, con la clara intención de repetir el invento.

–¡Por favor, no! –exclamó Mycroft, más alto de lo que había intentado. Greg simplemente no podía entender la tortura que le estaba aplicando.

–Lo siento –se disculpó Greg, tomando una de sus manos.

Mycroft sabía que no debía permitirle tocarlo, pero era el primer contacto físico que compartían desde que se conocieron (si no contaba sus besos encantados), y ya les quedaba tan poco tiempo que no pudo encontrar el valor para apartarlo.

–Lo siento –repitió–. Estoy bien, estoy aquí –aseguró Greg, sabiendo exactamente qué decir pero sin saber del todo por qué lo estaba diciendo–. No me iré a ningún lado, ¿de acuerdo?

Mycroft acercó su frente a la de Greg; no lo suficiente para tocarlo pero si lo suficiente para sentir su respiración sobre su piel. Cerrando los ojos, se esforzó en creer las palabras que su amado recitaba para él.

oOo

–A mí, que nunca te he pedido nada, concédeme un deseo –pidió Greg, una fría noche de invierno.

Los efectos del beso estaban ya casi desapareciendo; sus ojos se veían cansados y ojerosos como nunca. Sus mejillas flácidas y hundidas, casi sin color. Su energía casi inexistente y el vaho en su aliento, permanente. Mycroft, el Rey, se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su paciente; abandonando por completo sus deberes de Rey y aprovechando del poco tiempo que tenía para Greg.

–Por ti, Gregory, haría lo que fuera.

Greg sonrió; sus ojos cansados inundados de cariño.

–Bésame.

Mycroft sintió su estómago retorcerse dolorosamente. _No, eso no_ , estuvo tentado a decir, pero tan solo segundos antes le había jurado que concedería su deseo. Greg sabía lo que significaba aquello, Mycroft podía leerlo en sus ojos; Sherlock se lo había dicho.

Aun así, a Greg no parecía importarle hacerlo. Mycroft temió que se debiese a la magia pero mirando sus ojos de nuevo se dio cuenta de que no era eso. Gregory se lo había pensado y pensado mil veces, y se había decidido finalmente.

–Me miras como si me fuese a romper en cualquier momento –aclaró Greg, cuando Mycroft no hubo respondido a su petición–. Por favor, acabemos con esto. Si me he de ir, quiero hacerlo habiendo saboreado uno tus besos –Greg sonrió, casi riendo–. Pero uno de los reales, no los encantados con los que me trajiste al reino.

Mycroft se sintió dolorosamente culpable. En aquel tiempo, esos besos significaron tan poco como una firma coaccionada en un documento. Jamás habría pensado que su capricho de la infancia podría convertirse en lo que más amaba en todo el universo.

–De acuerdo –dijo Mycroft, acercándose a su asiento.

Greg volvió a sonreír, tomando sus manos con cariño cuanto este llegó a su lado. Era una especie de despedida, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a arruinarla con otra cosa que no fuese ese beso.

Mycroft tomó el rostro de Greg entre sus dedos; hacía mucho tiempo que al humano había dejado de quemarle el toque de sus pieles, siendo incapaz de sentir mucho más frío. Con delicadeza, Mycroft acercó sus labios a los de su amado, iniciando el más dulce y lento beso que sus corazones permitieron.

De la unión de sus labios parecía emanar una calidez que se esforzaba por drenar todo el frío de su cuerpo. Si un humano lo estuviese sintiendo, estaría agradecido de finalmente deshacerse de ese helado sentimiento; pero para Mycroft, el Rey de las Nieves, el hombre de hielo, se sentía como si toda su vida se le estuviera escapando por los dedos. Su corazón dolía horrores, como si con cada lento y agobiante palpitar le estuviesen acertando un cuchillo de hierro, penetrando una y otra vez en pecho; agobiándolo pero dejándolo indispuesto a apartarse del sentimiento. Como si ese insoportable dolor que se asemejaba a la muerte fuese lo único capaz de mantenerle vivo, irónicamente.

Cuando se separaron, Mycroft miró con ojos resplandecientes los adorados y enamorados ojos de su compañero.

–Aún no estoy muerto –anunció Greg, como si no fuese ya bastante obvio. Ningún vaho apareciendo entre ellos.

–Yo, en cambio, siento que estoy muriendo.

Greg sonrió, por primera vez verdaderamente entusiasmado con el momento.

–¿Qué te parece si morimos juntos, Myc? Congela mi corazón y yo descongelo el tuyo. Averigüemos qué pasará después de eso. Entremos a lo desconocido juntos, como siempre hemos hecho.

–No es como si tuviese algo mejor que hacer –aseguró, sonriendo.

Greg soltó una carcajada que pegó de lleno en el corazón de Mycroft, doloroso como lava hirviendo, pero tan maravilloso como lo era escuchar la felicidad que creía que su amado había perdido hace tiempo.

–Eres un hombre maravilloso, ¿lo sabías? –preguntó Greg, pero antes de que Mycroft pudiese contestar a ello, unieron sus labios nuevamente; saboreando el intenso amor que sin duda existía entre ellos. Una, dos, tres veces más…

O, tal vez, hasta el final de los tiempos.


End file.
